Tale of a Warrrior
by ZeroType197
Summary: A story based on the game by Gravity. Most of us has a story to tell. The story I'm about to tell you is about a man. The story of his life. A story on how he overcame the trials and hardships of life. A story about his happy moments, and sad moments.....
1. Chapter 1 Buster the Light

Chapter 1- Buster, The Light

On one hot summer day...when clouds are white and fluffy as cotton...when you can feel the

gracefull wind, going through your very relaxed body...feels very calmly, very solemn and quiet

"Its nice to just relax like this..." Buster said...

As he opened his eyes to the wide open field, he mumbled to himself

"I wish everything would be as calm and peacefull as this"

"Well (streched his arms), thats enough relaxing for the day...Back to training again"

As soon as he gets up, he grabbed his sword and headed towards the forest and began his daily training.

He hunted for some Fabres, some Porings and some Chonchons, then a big butterfly like monster appeared before him.

"Oh crap!!!", he quickly dodged its attacks but as he was it, he lost balance and fell face first in the ground.

As the Creamy was about to deliver the attack on its pretty helpless prey, Buster thought of something..

"Please work, please work!"

"PLAY DEAD!!!", after that he pretended he died from the creamy's fatal attacks, but the Creamy wasnt fooled by

his act.

"For the love of -, damn! what should I do??" he mumbled to himself...

"I guess I really have to fight this thing" he said while standing up, grinning.

Then he switched to a battle stanceand tried to read the Creamy's next move, they stared at each other for

some time, then...the Creamy unleashed one fatal attack. Swift as lightning, he quickly blocked the attack

by his armguard, but the impact of the attack still damaged him and threw him to the ground.

"Well at least I managed buffer some of the damage" he said while kneeling to the ground.

"Now its my turn to attack!!" , he charged at the enemy but it quickly dodged it as if he was slicing his sword

through the air.

"It's pretty fast" he mumbled, "I need to formulate a plan".

He tried to circle close around it and if gets a chance to attack it, he always deliver a full blow, but as

always, the Creamy dodged it. But he never gave up, he still continued his strategy, then for a splitsecond

he caught it off-guard, he took the chance to attack it. He delivered one full blow, the Creamy tried to dodge it

but it didnt make it he managed to cut one of it's wings.

"Hah! finally I was able to damage you!!" he joyfully shouted, then he delivered a few more blows, the Creamy was

able to dodge some of the attacks but not all. The Creamy was fatally wounded and at the same time, Buster is

running out of energy, his vision was getting blurry, his knees were shaking.

"One more attack...then its over" he said.

Then he grasped his sword switched to a battle stance, he charged to it with full power.

He managed to cut through it, then he sliced it in half. He managed to kill the creamy, something dropped to the

ground, he checked and see what it was.

"Hmm...a creamy card", then he grabbed the butterfly wings ad used it to teleport to the town, Prontera...

As he arrived to the city, he was welcomed by the personels of Kafra corp. , a corporation of maids trained

to serve people from various towns and or cities

He asked them "Um, excuse me but do you know where I can change my class?"

"Certainly Sir! we can tell you what town you can go to change you class but the question is, what class?" the Kafra said

"Since I was still a young child, I always wanted to be a great swordsman, so I suppose I'll take the way of the Sword"

Buster said.

"very well sir!! just head down to Izlude, it's southwest from here, actually its not that far but if you want to get there

as soon as possible, we suggest you take the Kafra Corp. Teleportation service. For a small fee, we could warp you to

various towns, the fee depends on how far the town is from the location of the Kafra personel" one of the kafras said

"Thanks for the offer, but no, I'll just head there on my own" he replied

As soon as he resupplied his items, he immidiately set out to Izlude

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" someone shouted

"Huh?" he said to himslef

"What was that?", then he saw a female novice running from a couple of thieves.

The girl bumped in to Buster, after she gained her poise back she asked him for his help

"No time to waste! please help me!!" the girl pleaded

"(smiling) Please, stand back" Buster said

when the thieves finally caught up with them, one of them said:

"Hah two birds in one stone! We hit the jackpot! looks like were gonna have a party tonight!!"

"And look they're both weak novices!!" another one said

then someone who looked like their leader approached them and said:

"You know what we want, so cough it up!"

"No way...I wont let you, she worked hard for her money and you just going to take it away?, I wont just stand here

and do nothing" Buster said

"Hah, your a pesky little one are'nt you? Lets see what you got!!" The leader said.

Buster drew his sword and switched to a battle stance.

As the thieves charged and attacked, Buster dodged the attack and pummeled one with the blunt side of his sword knocking

the thief unconcious.

He perfectly dodged all attacks and continued to pummel down some of them, but one managed to stab his left arm with a Stiletto

"There goes my left arm" he mumbled

"Oh no!" she cried, "Dont worry about me just run to somewhere safe" Buster said

He still fought with one arm bleeding, and it all came down to the two of them, The Leader of the Thieves and Buster

"Hah youre a good one, you managed to knock down all my boys, but lets see you block this ONE!!!" he quickly charged

at him. The attack was so fast that Buster had no time to dodge it, he has no choice but to block the attack. He blocked

it with the armguard at his left hand.

"Agghhhh!!" he cried

"What?!!?!?!" the thief shouted

"(grinning) Dont underestimate me..."

"Grrr...I suppose I was stil going too easy on you" the thief said, "Lets see you block this ONE!!!" he charged with full force

Buster managed to block the attack, but due to previous battles, his armguard was pretty worn off, as soon as it recieved

the attack, it shattered to pieces. The attack was bufferes a bit, but the force was still enough to push him back.

"Hah, no more armguard to shiled you anymore is there?!" the thief shouted.

As the thief prepared for the next attack, Buster quickly switched to battle stance. As the he charged, Buster blocked

the attack with his sword, deflecting it back, then he quickly switched his sword to the blunt side and hit him hard in

the gut, throwing him back. He was down to the floor, as he attempted to stand up, he saw tip of Buster's sword at the

front of his face. He was terrified, so terrified that he wet his pants in the process.

"Dont let me see your face here ever again!!!" Buster said to him...

"YY-Y-Yee-YYees, cc-ccert-tt-tainl-ll-ly...Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" he screamed as scurried down the streets.

After that Buster kneeled to the floor.

"Agghhh...my vision" he mumbled, then he felt something hurts on his left arm

"Urrghh...Hah I remember, my arm" he said smiling

As he was walking, leaning on the wall, he heard some voices...

"Quickly!! In here!! Please help!!" , he saw the girl and a group of people, after that he passed out and fell to the

ground...


	2. Chapter 2 The First Meeting

Chapter 2- The First Meetings

As soon as he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was her worried face

"Ugghhh...wha-..where am I?" Buster said...

"Finally youve woken up!!" she said with a sign of relief

"You're currenly at the Prontera General Hospital" one of the nurses said

"By the way...Thank You for saving me from those thieves earlier" she said while smiling at him

"Uhh yeah right, It was nothing actually.." Buster said, blushing...

"Oh! How rude of me, I have'nt introduced my self yet have I? My name is Anne, nice to meet you!" she cheerfully said

"The name's Buster, nice to meet you too" Buster cheerfullly said said

"Uhmm...I dont know how I should repay you for saving me back there, its not much really but please take hits as a

token of my appreciation" she blissfully said then she took out something from her pocket that looks like a pendant

she handed it to Buster.

"Please take this, this is the pendant my mother gave me when I was still young, this is my token of appreciation"

"I cant..." Buster said "I cant accept something which is very important for you besides, you dont need to thank me

I was just helping out in anyway I could, so keep that pendant and dont ever loose it, It's important to you isn't it?"

He said smiling at her

"(sobbing)Thank you..." she said, with that feeling of content

"Now (rose up from bed, streched his arms), I need to go to Izlude, I'll change my class there, and you?" He asked Anne

"Uhmm...If you dont mind...can I come with you? I still have to train harder for me to change my class"

she shyfully said, furiously blushing

"No, not at all, The more the merrier right?" Buster cheerfully answered, smiling at her

As soon as they're preapred they set out and headed to Izlude, The Town of Swordsmen...

As they were wandering through the woods, they were chit-chatting telling stories to each others and other stuff

"Wow, youre the first one that ever talked to me this long before" said Buster.

"Really? Why is that?" she asked

"Well, when I was still young, I never had the chance to make friends, real friends" Buster said

"Now you have made one, a real one" Anne replied while smiling

"(Smiled) Thank you..." Buster said

"By the way, what class are you going to take?" Buster asked Anne

"Hmm...I have'nt decided yet, but I want to serve people and make them happy by anyway I could" Anne replied

As the two arrived at Izlude safely, there Buster asked some town people where he change his class, the people showed him

where he could change his class. As they arrived there the staff asked him to register then talk to some people, after all the

requirements are settled...

"Now let us begin the test if you are indeed wothy of becoming a Swordsman" one of the personels said

"Im going now..." Buster said

"Be carefull in there alright?" she worrily said

"Im going in there as a Novice and Im going to come out of there as a Swordsman, so dont worry..." he smilingly said to the worried Anne

"WAAAIIITTT!!!!" someone said

"Please dont start yet!!" He said while catching his breath

"Hmm...youre late, late comers shall not be tolerated..." one of the staff said

"Please, I really want to be a Swordsman!!" the guy pleaded

"Please, Let him take the test, anyway he's only a few minutes late" Buster told the personel

"Hmmm...Very well then, I shall let you take the test" the personel said

"THANK YOU!!! You dont know how much this means to me" the guy joyfully said

"Don't thank me, thank the guy over there, he's the one who requested to let you take the test"

The guy appraoched Buster and shook his hand:

"Thank you very much( bowed his head), by the way my name's Chris, nice meeting you" Chris said

"Mine's Buster, nice to meet you too" Buster replied

"The test is about to begin, please prepare your selves" One of the staff said

"what do you think the test will be like?" Chris asked

"Well we'll see when we get there..." Buster said

The two huge doors to the test room opened, The Test will now begin...


	3. Chapter 3 The Test of Courage

Chapter 3- The Test of Courage

"The gates are now open, to those who are brave enough to take the test, step inside"

Buster prepares himslef for the test, Chris on the other hand was very silent, like he's in a

meditative state

"Hey Chris! Time for the test! You ready?" Buster asked

"(Took a deep breath) Now...Im ready" Chris replied

"Well here goes, hope to see you come out of here!" Buster said

The Two went inside, each taking a different path. The testing area was dark, cold and eerie

no sound can be heard from inside, it was very silent. Buster was wandering on his chosen path

Chris doing the same. When buster reached the first ending of the testing area, he asked the guard:

"Did you see a guy passed through here? He has blonde hair, about as tall as me and seemed very serious"

Buster asked, "No, Im sorry but youre the first one in here" the guard replied

Buster was a bit worried over his friend Chris

"May be he can take care of himself in there" Buster assumed

Chris on the other hand was near the end of the area when suddenly he lost his footing and fell in a hole

As Chris regained his composure, He immediately search for an opening to get back to the testing area.

"Hmm...There's some light over there maybe I'll go and check it out" Chris said

As he approached the light, aggresive Chonchons and Fabres suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Crap, now's not the time" Chris mumbled. He tried to escape from the aggresive monsters that are chasing him

One Chonchon was able to catch up to him, and it was able to land an attack on him, this knocked him to the ground

"Bah, No choice" , He drew his sword and charged at the monster. He killed it with one strike.

"No time to fight you all, I need to reach the end of this area" . He continued to appraoch the light, when he

stepped into it, he was warped back to the starting point of the area.

"What!! You gotta be kidding me! I'm back to square one!!!" He shouted. He has no choice but to go through again

the treacherous dungeon but this time, even more carefull.

Buster was near the end of the area when he encounters a very difficult path to cross. The endpoint is on the other

side of the path, if he wants to go to the next area, he needs to cross this path

"Here goes nothing", as he crossed the very dangerous path, he always check his footing before he moves on. He cross

the bridge very carefull, checking every step he takes. He made it to the endpoint of the area.

"Congratulations, you are the first one in here, you may now proceed to the next area" the guard said.

He looked back into the dark dungeon he said: "He can handle the test himself, but if cant, maybe he wasnt meant to be

a Swordsman"

As Buster approaches the last area some one yelled:

"WWWAAAAAAAIIIITTTT!!"

"Huh?" Buster reacted

Coming from the darkness of the dungeon comes Chris, He was slightly injured but not seriously.

"Your not just gonna leave me in there are you?, Hell, if you can do it, then I can too" Chris said to Buster

"You Must, You Can and You Will, remember that line when your in a distressful situation" Buster quoted.

The two entered the last and final area before they can achieve Swordsmanship. The two helped each other to reach the

endpoint of the test area, and at last...

"Look!! theres light over there!" Chris yelled

"Great!! this means that were near the exit!!" Buster joyfully said

The two ran to the light, they were excited, nervous and at the same time rejoicefull because they will finally

become Swordsmen. As soon as they got out of the dungeon, the Head Swordsman greeted them

"Congratulations young ones, you finally achieved what you have trained for, you earned it. I now pronounce Chris and Buster

a Proud Swordsmen"

they got their Swordsman uniform, and quickly, they immidiately changed into it, and got out of the Swordsman Hall

As Chris and Buster got out of the hall;

"Buster!" someone yelled

Then came Anne rushing towards him, and hugged Buster

"I was so worried!! Are you Ok? Are you hurt?" Anne worrily asked while checking Buster

"Nah, Im ok, besides, Im a full pledged swordsman now, so dont worry" Buster replied

"Oh I forgot!, Here's my new friend Chris, we took the test together", Buster introduced Chris to Anne

"H-H-Hi, I-Im Chris, n-nn-nice meeting you" chris said

"Well, Im Anne, Im Buster's friend, nice to meet you too!" As she smiled to Chris

"What's wrong dude? Youre all red" Buster asked Chris

"N-N-Nothing, nothing's wrong" Chris denyingly replied

"Uhm Buster...I've decided on which class I will take" Anne said to Buster

"Really? Thats cool, well what is it?" Buster asked

"I want to be an Acolyte" She said

"Well then, I guess we'll be heading back to prontera?"

"Oh, you're going back to prontera? My folks are in there maybe I can ask them to let you stay over" Chris offered

"Cool, now everything's set, now off to Prontera!!" Buster said

They resupplied their items, changed weapons and prepared some things for their journey.

It was noontime when they set off to Prontera, and began their journey...


	4. Chapter 4 One Bright, Sunny Day

Chapter 4- One Bright, Sunny Day

The Sun is brightly shining, the weather's perfect, the warm breeze going through your body. Its the perfect day

to wander in the lush, green forests of Midgard

"YAAAAAAHHHHH!!!(Streched Arms) It's great to travel when the Sun is shining!" Chris said

"Haha, I have to agree with you, nothing like a long walk along the forest in the Bright shining day, right Anne?" Buster said

"(Nods her head)Yeah!! By the way, thanks you guys for accompanying me back to Prontera" Anne said

"No problem! Anything for a friend!!" Buster replied to her

As they were wandering, there were a lot of sights which you can never take your eyes off because of its natural

beauty.

"Its nice to just relax and have fun like this with your friends right?" Anne smilingly said to Buster

"Uhh...yeah I agree" He said

"Hey your all red! are you alright?" Anne concernly asked Buster

"Yeah Im alright! Nothings wrong with me, no really Im fine!!" Buster said

"Well, if you say so" She replied

"Hey you guys!! Take a look at this!!!" Chris yelled

The two approached the spot Chris was pointing at, in front of their eyes was a field full of Lunatics

The wide open field looked like a whole field of clouds beacause of the lunatics white fur, the field gleamed brightly

"Wow! They're so cute!!!" Anne cheerfully said

Anne played in the White field as if she was still a child, she seemed very happy

"Looks like she's enjoying in there" Buster mumbled

"Yeah it looks like it" Chris replied

Anne's smile was as bright as the sunshine in One Bright, Sunny Day. Her smile can take your problems away like

it was nothing or it did'nt even happen.

"Let's visit here more often!" Anne said to the two

"Well, its fine with me, 'bout you Chris?" Buster replied

"Heh, sure" Chris said

"Happy moments with your friends is more valuable than any treasure in this world" Buster mumbled to himself while looking

into the skies

"What was that?" Chris asked

"No, it was nothing" Buster replied smiling

It was already midday when the two noticed Anne was'nt around. The two paniced, they tried to find her.

"Chris! I'll search over here, you take care of the other side!" Buster said to Chris

"Roger That!!" Chris replied

The two searched for quite some time when Buster found something.

"Chris! Come over here!!!" Buster said

"What?! What is it?" Chris panickly asked

The two found Anne, soundly sleeping under the shade of a big tree, along with the Lunatics. She was sleeping soundly

like a baby, her face was so bright, like an angel's face. Chris and Buster looked at each other and then, laughed.

They laughed at themselves for how silly they became.

Buster brushed her long pink hair for it is blocking her bright, angelic face...

"She probably got tired and decided to take a nap under this tree" Buster said

"Yeah, she looks preety worn out from all that playing" Chris said

The two also decided to take a short nap under the shade of the big tree...

Everything was calm, silent and very solemn. The wind is brushing through the leaves of the big tree

"Moments like this should be treasured forever...Remember that..." Chris quoted

"Youre friends are you're most treasured thing in the world, they may not shine like gold but you can find

Sparkling happiness in every moment you spend with them" Buster quoted back

Then Buster took out his harmonica

"This is the harmonica my father gave to me before he left this world" Buster said

He started playing a calm, Peacefull song, Chris listens while Buster was playing, and begins to slightly fall asleep

When Buster saw Chris already sleeping, he kept his harmonica and said:

"I wish everything would be as calm and peacefull as this"

And the three took a nap under the shade of the big tree on One Bright, Sunny Day...


	5. Chapter 5 Moonlight

Chapter 5- Moonlight

The sun was setting when the three arrived to the town of Prontera, where Anne will take the test to become an

Acolyte

"Well we're here, Anne I dont think you can take the test today" Buster said

"Yeah, the sun is already setting, Lucky for us we have a place to stay" Chris said

The three headed to Chris' house. There they stayed for the rest of the night

"Man, this is a problem" Chris said

"What's the problem Chirs? Something wrong?" Buster asked

"Well, we only have one room for guests. If its okay with you, how bout we share my room and let Anne stay there?" Chris suggested

"That's not a problem at all! I can stay at the living room, I dont want to bother you" Buster replied

"If you insist" Chris said

The three bid their good nights at each other, Chris headed for his room, Anne for the guest room and Buster at the living room

It was already late at night and still Buster cant seem to doze off

"(Sigh..) Perhaps I need some air" He mumbled

Buster stepped outside and headed to the backyard

"This is a nice spot" He mumbled

From Chris' house you can see the busy lights in the town of Prontera, the sight was beautifull especially during nightime

"Perhaps I can do some training here" Buster said

He drew his sword and started Slicing it through the air. His reflexes are very agile and dextrous, its's like

getting near him can result into a fatallity

"Cant sleep huh?" someone said

As Buster looked around, he saw Chris standing by the door

"Yeah" Buster said

"Me neither, hey you wanna be my sparring partner?" Chris replied

"Yeah sure, besides I wanna see you fight" Buster replied

The two get into their positions and tried to predict each others moves

Then...the two striked at each other at the same time. As their swords clashed, you can feel the intensity of their

fight, both giving their best, as if it was a real fight. Chris' movements were very quick, Buster on the other hand

was standing on his ground blocking Chris' fatal strikes. Buster continued on blocking Chris' attacks, looking for a

chance to strike back. Buster caught him off-guard for one milli-second and took that chance to strike back

Buster pummeled Chris with the blunt side of sword, knocking Chris on the ground. Chris was stunned for some time

As soon as he got on his feet, he prepared for one fatal attack. Buster saw this and did the same thing, he also

got into his battle stance and prepares to launch one fatal attack.

The two headed to each other and then, unleashed their deadlly attack. Their forces were so great that the two were

blown off out of their feets and fell face first to the ground

"(Panting)...Great fight, you floored me" Buster said while lying on the ground

"(panting)...Yeah, I've never fought like that before" Chris said

The two catch their breaths and looked at each other, and laughed at each other

The next Day...

The three headed to the Prontera Church. There Anne will take the test to be an Acolyte

"Buster...I'm nervous.." Anne said

"It's alright, everyone gets nervous whenever they'll do something important" Buster said

"Yah he's right, I'm nervous too when I took the test to become a Swordsman" Chris said

"Here's my only advice; What ever you do, dont lose your concentration, focus on you

have to do" Buster said

"Thank's you guys, I manage to gain some confidence" Anne thanked the two

"No problem, anything for a friend" Chris said to Anne

The three entered the church, a Priest welcomed them. The Priest showed them the way to the Acolyte Testing room.

"I'm sorry only those who will take the test can proceed further" the Priest said

"Remember what we said Anne, it could help you pass this test" Chris said

Buster approached Anne, he pat her in the head and smilingly said:

"Do your best, remember, we'll be here to support you"

Anne nodded her head, and smiled back

As she proceeded to the testing room, accompanied by the Priest, Buster gave her a thumbs up.

Hours have passed since Anne entered the room.

"I wonder if she's alright" Chris concernly said

Buster remained silent...

After hours of waiting, the doors opened. The Priest came out, then followed him was a Girl in an Acolyte get up.

It was Anne, she was very luminous with her Acolyte uniform, the two stood in awe.

"Congratulations, you friend passed the test, she is now a full pledged Acolyte, ready to serve people

in anyway she can" the Priest said

"Congratulations!! Now your an Acolyte!! How bout the two of us celebrate tonight?!"" Chris said

"Thank you!!" Anne said, Smiled back to Chris

Buster just smiled at her...

"Now go and make people happy, shed you divine light unto them" the Priest said to them

The three came out of the Prontera Church. The bright, red sun smiled to them. It was already sunset

"It's already sunset" Buster said

"Man, time really does fly fast" Chris said

"Hey, are'nt the two of going to celebrate? You two go on ahead, I'll head back home" Buster said

After the celebration, the two headed back to Chris' house, did the same routine; rest, eat, sleep

"Good night you two!" Anne greeted the two

"Yeah, good night to you too" Chris said

Buster just smiled and nodded his head

As the night passes, Buster still cant sleep...again. He took a walk outside, hoping to catch some fresh air

He then sat on one spot where the Moonlight shines brightly. He just sat there, looking at the Moon...

"You look bothered, is something wrong?"...

This time it was Anne who He saw...

"No...It's nothing..." Buster said

"I insist, there's something wrong, you're not saying even a word back then" Anne insisted

"No...really...this is nothing...you should'nt mind me" Buster said, with a blank face, showing no emotion at all

"No...there's definitely something wrong, I can feel it. Come on, you can tell me, we're friends right? I'm

quite worried about you" Anne said

"No...you should'nt worry about me, it's not of any importance" Buster blankly said

"Go to sleep...you're tired from the today's test, get some rest" Buster said to Anne

"Fine...If that's what you like. Sorry for bothering you" Anne frustratingly said"

Anne headed back to Chris' house and slammed the door...

Morning came, Buster woke up and mumbled

"Must have fallen asleep" , then he noticed he has a blanket wrapped around him

"She must have given me this when I was sleeping" He said

"Hey, why are you outside so early in the morning?" Chris' said

"Nothing...Hey should'nt the two of you training today?" Buster asked

"Well...good idea, you coming?" Chris offered

"No...Im good" Buster replied

The two prepared their belongings and wandered around looking for a place to train in.

"Why, did'nt Buster came with us?" Anne asked

"Dunno...He's got his own reasons" Chris replied

After a day of training, the two headed back home. They were surprised to the note that Buster left

The note said:

"Guess you had fun, during your training

I did a training of my own. If you want

to find me, go to the Byalan Island"

Buster

After the two read this note, they immediately packed up and headed to the Island Of Byalan

where they could find Buster...


	6. Chapter 6 Island of Byalan

Chapter 6- Island of Byalan

As the two saw the note that Buster left, they immediately set out to the place Buster pointed out,Byalan Island

First they need to go to Izlude Harbor, they're the only ones who do trips to the said place.

The two quickly rushed to Izlude, but as they arrived, the last boat that will go to Byalan has already left

"Damn!!! what do we do now, they said that was the last ship!!" Chris said

Anne worrying; "I hope he's alright" She said

"Looks like you folks missed the last trip" a man said

"From the looks of it, the next boat trip to Byalan will be tommorow morning" another said

"What?!?! Tommorow morning?! We can't wait that long

"Is there another way mister? We really need to get there as soon as possible" Anne pleaded

"Whoa! Whoa! I did'nt say anything about you not getting there!!" the guy said

"We know someone who can take you there" his companion said

"Go to the far side of this port, theres an old shack there. There lives the man named Andre, maybe he

will take you there" the guy said

"Thanks a lot, we really appreciate your help" Chris thanked the men

The two rushed to the said location at the far side of the port. As they reached the said place

an old geezer greeted them, the two asked the old timer for a guy named Andre.

"What brings you two here?" the old guy asked

"Well were in a hurry. We need to get to Byalan Island as soon as possible" Anne said

"Let me guess...you missed the last trip to Byalan?" the old man said

"Yeah, so please could you tell us about Andre, where does he live?" Chris asked

"You're talking to him" the old geezer said

"What?!?" Chris shouted

"Andre von Eislinberg, from the long family line of Eislinberg, at your service" the old folk said

"Please, can you take us to Byalan Island? We really need to get there" Anne pleaded

"Well...cant turn down a request from such a fine lady can I?" Andre said

"Yesss!! Thank you!! this means a lot to us!!" Chris excitedly said

"Well are you getting in or not?" Andre offered

"Where?" Chris said

"In my yacht of course" then Andre showed them his big white yacht, from the looks of it

only the rich jerks can afford that kind of yacht

The two quickly rushed inside

"Well folks sit tight, this will be a bumpy one!!" Andre warned them

The yacht cruised down the seas, heading to the place that Buster said in his note, Byalan Island

"Let me ask you two, what makes you think of ever going there. That place is very dangerous, it's filled monsters

and abominations of sort. An inexpirienced man woul'nt last a minute there" Andre asked the two

"Our friend is in that island. He has gone there on his own and only left a note to us saying that is we want to see

him...go to Byalan" Anne explained

"(whistled) He'd be fish food if he goes there on his own, what the hell is on his mind that he decided to go there?"

Andre exclaimed

"We dont know either" Chris said

"He's been very silent since yesterday. Something's bothering him, I can feel it" Anne said

"That "something bothering him" must be pretty big that he decided to go to Byalan" Andre said

Meanwhile...

"AAGGHH!!!" Buster screame while he was thrown off the wall

"(panting) I wont lose to you...never..." Buster said

Buster quickly charged to the Obeaune, the mermaid. His blow seems nothing to the Obeaune

because it dodged it perfectly. He can barely scratch the surface of the Obeaune's wet skin.

"BASH!!!" As he striked the Obeaune

"You're prettey tough" Buster said

"This pain is nothing...I need to be stronger" Buster said

He charged at the Obeaune, the Obeaune prepares itself for the attack then, Buster disappeared from it's eye's.

He caught it off-guard and took the oppurtunity to attack. He managed to stab it, piercing its body.

Buster deafeted the Obeaune. Still catching his breath, he searched for his next target

"No...Not yet...I'm not strong enough yet...I need...I need to get stronger" Buster murmured

He hunted for his next target, he's like a wolf hunting for food, he has blood-thirsty eyes, he's like

a mad man ready to kill anyone who stands in his path.

He found a helpless Plankton. He set his blood-thirsty eyes on it, shift into a battle stance, then charged to it.

"DIE!!" As he stabed and sliced the poor, helpless, little Plankton.

"May I ask. What is it in that Island that makes it very dangerous?" Chris asked

"Well, that Island has been inhabited with fierce monster that could rip you flesh in seconds, that's only

in the opening of the dungeon." Andre said

"There's a dungeon there?" Chris surprised

"Oh have'nt I told you? Guess not, cause you looked surprised when you heard there's a dungeon there. It's called

Byalan Dungeon, that place is full of...of... of horrible monsters. That what makes that place very dangerous"

Andre said

"What kind of monsters are in there?" Anne asked

"Oh fierce ones, most of them are marine types. That dungeon gets more dangerous the more you descend deeper within

it" Andre explained

"Buster's such a nutcase!!! What was he thinking going there all alone?!" Anne exclaimed

"Now calm down girl. Maybe your friend has a pretty good reason why he has gone there" Andre said

It was already dusk when they reached Byalan. "I'll be waiting for you 'til dawn, be sure to find you nutcrack friend"

Andre said

"And you two be carefull out there, they are more active especially at nighttime" Andre warned them

"Oh, I forgot, take this, you'll need it when you see him" Andre gave him a Leaf and a Yellowish fruit.

"Give the fruit to him if you see him...still in one piece. Use the leaf if you see him...well...you know what, but

let's hope not" Andre said

Chris nodded his head and grasped his sword. "Anne, you should stay here, it's dangerous out here. I cant risk

you being hurt." Chris said to Anne

"No I'll come with you. I want to talk with him" Anne said

"If you insist. Stay beside me, dont get to far from me ok?" Chris said

Then the two entered the Byalan dungeon...Hoping that they will still see Buster in one piece..


	7. Chapter 7 Wrath

Chapter 7- Wrath

Chris and Anne entered the dreaded Byalan Dungeon, where monstrous marine life inhabits.

"Stay close to me, dont let go of my hand" Chris said to Anne

"Right" Anne replied

As they venture deeper and deeper within the dungeon, the light seems to be getting dimmer and dimmer time by time

"It's getting darker, dont let your guard off" Chris said

Then sprang from the darkness was a Vadon. It quickly rushed for Anne.

"Anne!!" Chris said while trying to block the attack, but the Vadon's attack was very swift

"No time to block the attack" Chris mumbled

Chris blocked the Vadon's attack with his own body and manage to save Anne in time. He was blown away by the attack of the Vadon.

"Chris!! No!!" Anne shouted

"Im fine...I guess...I can still stand up so dont worry" Chris said while grinning

"Wait...Let me fix you up" Anne casted Heal onto Chris, he felt a little better after that.

"You like playing rough huh, little crab" Chris said to the Vadon

He then shifted into his battle stance and prepared to attack the Vadon.

"Anne stay back" Chris warned Anne

"Ok" Anne replied

Chris launched very swift and agile attack to the monstrosity. He managed to hit it, only to find out that it was no use. The Vadon's rough, hard shell prevented the attack from doing any damage to it. "This one's tough" Chris mumbled

He continued attacking the Vadon, until he manage to crack it's shell

"That crack would do" Chris said

He then stood in his ground, he focused his energy on his sword, after that.

"Here take this!!" He rushed to the enemy with his charged sword. He bashed the cracked part of the Vadon's shell. After the attack, the shell starts to crack even more. Chris took this oppurtunity to deliver his fatal attack. He then charged at it with full force.

"Here eat this!!" he thrusted his sword through the Vadon's body, piercing its shell.

He defeated the Vadon, then he took a rest and sat at a near rock.

"You did it!! You defeated it!! Let me patch you up before we continue.." Anne cheerfully said

"This is no time to celebrate. This place is full of those abominations, who knows, there maybe a lot more stronger monsters out there and Buster's all alone out there" Chris explained

"I'm sorry" Anne apologized

"There's no need to apologize, you just trying to lighten up the mood right?" Chris replied

The two wandered deeper into the dungeon, hoping that they would find Buster soon enough.

Then Chris felt something, he felt someone's presence

"Wait...There's someone here...could it be?..." Chris said

Then they heared footseps, its coming closer and closer

"Stay on your guard" Chris said to Anne

"Right" Anne said as she grasped her Flail

The presence seemed to have detected them. It stood on its ground, Chris on the other hand grasped his sword, preparing to attack. The presence lunged onto their area, Chris striked with his sword, but it blocked it.

"Oh, I thought it was a monster...sorry for that" the shadow said

The guy behind the shadows revealed himself. The guy was'nt Buster, it was a Thief

"Oh we thought it was the guy we were looking for. By the way, do you happen to see a guy who has gray hair and is a swordsman?" Chris asked

"No im sorry, but I did hear some sword clashes deeper with in here" the Thief said

"Sword clashes huh?" Chris mumbled

"Thanks for the help, it means a lot" Chris thanked the guy

"It was nothing" the Thief said

Chris and Anne have to go deeper in order for them to find Buster. They wandered around the dungeon for quite some time when they heard what seemed like

the thief described, sword clashes. Chris and Anne looked at each other with the same thought on their minds. They approached where the sound was coming from. when they looked onto where the sound was coming from, someone was suddenly thrown off the wall. To their surprise...it was the one they've been looking for all along...It was Buster. His uniform was torn off from all the attacks and blows he recieved, he has cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Buster!! It's you!!" Anne joyfully said. Buster heard the voice and looked at Anne, he looked at her with his blood-thirsty eyes full of anger and hatred

Anne was shocked of what became of Buster, the once she knew as the kind and calm now became a berserk unstoppable, bloodthirsty killing machine.

"What happened to you?" Anne asked. As if Buster did'nt hear it, he shifted his focus back to his enemy. He lunged at it with full power, continuing to battle it.

"Buster!!!" Chris yelled, Buster reacted as if he did'nt hear it, he continued attacking the enemy.

"What's up with him?!!?" Chris said, "Why is'nt he responding to us?" .

Buster was down on the floor, for he was no match from the wrath of the Merman. He attacked it once again, the Meraman blocked it with it's trident.

"I'll go help him" Chris said, then he felt someone pulling him, it was Anne.

"No" She said with tears in her eyes.

"You Ok?" Chris said while comforting her

Buster was badly damaged during his previous battles, so his energy is slowly depleting. His reflexes were getting a bit slower and slower, his strength is slowly being drained down, and lucky him, he faced one of the strong monsters in Byalan, his chances of winning this one is a bit slim. His luck is running out he has to think of some way to beat it, but his mind is clouded by only the thought of defeating it, he's not thinking clearly.

He struck his sword in the ground, and grasped it. Scroching flames surrounded him, it came for the enemy and engulfed it in the flames. After the flames were out, he saw the Merman still standing, but it was weakened, he took this chance to strike. The Merman was intensely damaged by the attack that it can barely block Buster's attacks. The monster was at Buster's mercy, when Anne shouted "No!! stop it!! It can't fight anymore!!", Buster ignored this and continued his assault on the helpless creature. He attacked it until it was floored down, when Buster saw this, he approached it, and struck his sword at it. The monster was bleeding profusely, it was helpless, it can barely move. "Die..." Buster uttered those words as he sliced it with the clod steel of his sword.

Anne can't watch what Buster just did. After that, Buster lost his footing and fell to the ground...he passed out. He collapsed due to intens fatigue.

"Buster!!!" Anne said

"He's fine, he just passed out" Chris calmly said.

Chris carried Buster out of the dungeon, Andre was waiting for them. "I thought you were done for. Is this your nutcrack friend? He looks pretty worn out"

"Yeah...We found him fighting a Merman." Chris said

"A Merman you say?!? Hah, lucky for him he still lived. Only few people live after they encounter one, and what luck, he's all alone in there" Anfdre said with the tone of sarcasm

"In fact he killed it" Chris said

"What?!?! He must be somekind of a...a...superhuman...thing..whatever..but to kill something like that? Im speechless!!!" Andre said with surprise

"Come on Anne let's go" Chris said to Anne

Andre started the yacht and headed back home...


End file.
